


"Come here, that I may take thee up."

by 195cmclub (Claw512)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Demon Sex, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2019, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Switching, Twincest, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/195cmclub
Summary: Dante got hit with something that made some non-human anatomy sprout out of his skin. This affected Vergil, which was to say, this made Vergil's sex drive skyrocket.They're still in the underworld with demons hot on their heels, but Dante would be damned if he let that interfere with their 'fun' times.





	"Come here, that I may take thee up."

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. 
> 
> Don't take this too seriously... I'm sure it has a million plot holes because I kept changing my mind about the direction of the plot. In the end, I decided to settle on some lighthearted fun.
> 
> Also sshhh pretend that I actually made it and this was published in May instead of the 1st of June.
> 
> (edited 12/06: added more explanation after Dante turned)
> 
> Vergil's characterisation is similar to that in [my other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694702)

In retrospect, they should have realised that something was wrong much, much sooner.

Vergil ran his hands up Dante’s legs, tongue tangled with Dante’s in his mouth. The younger brother didn’t really understand the new fixation his older twin had with his legs, but he wasn’t going to complain. Vergil’s hands, either bare and calloused or gloved and rough, felt damn good on his bare skin wherever they decided to land themselves on, his bare thighs not an exception. Dante braced himself for when Vergil would inevitably move to his arse and shove their groins together and then sweet, sweet friction, but it never came. Instead, his brother just kept petting a spot up high on his thigh, and then he broke the kiss altogether.

“What...?” Dante protested, but Vergil paid him no mind. Frowning, Vergil bent down and pulled at Dante’s leg.

That was when Dante noticed it too.

Or rather, them.

Scales.

A patch of them, bright red, on his skin, about as big as Vergil’s whole hand when his fingers were spread out. Dante looked at it blearily. Yes, very peculiar, but with all his blood currently traveling away from his brain right now Dante couldn’t figure out why he should care about them. Beside.

“We did just fuck in full demon forms.” Dante said, ignoring the fact that his devil trigger didn’t even have scales. Vergil made no indication that he heard. His eyes were still fixed on the scales, his pupils dilated.

That couldn’t be.

Vergil started kneading the part on Dante’s thigh where the scales were, and Dante decided he had had enough. He grabbed Vergil’s face with both hands and smashed their mouths together again. Vergil groaned, a sound that went straight to Dante’s nether region, which he was now grinding against his brother’s. One of Vergil’s hands shot out and grabbed his arse, finally. The other was still obsessively rubbing the scales, but Dante would take it.

In the end Vergil fucked him so gloriously that Dante accidentally transformed when he came.

Once they had gathered enough brain cells to check again, the scales were gone, like they were never there to begin with. A group of demons chose that exact moment to attack, and the brothers promptly forgot about the strange little incident.

Until the next time it happened.

Dante didn’t recall the exact turns of events but one minute Yamato was clashing with Devil Sword Dante, the next he and Vergil were rolling around in the dirt, grabbing at each other like they were seven again. They rarely wore clothes these days. If they weren’t fucking, then they were killing demons. The clothes would just get in the way. Dante flipped Vergil onto his back and fitted himself in between his brother’s legs. He laughed triumphantly, which Vergil replied by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss. He laughed into the kiss instead, tasting the smirk on Vergil’s lips.

When Dante started guiding himself inside Vergil, his brother clutched at his thighs, and Dante could tell by the way Vergil exhaled harshly through his nose that something was out of the norm.

“What is it?” He asked, worried that he might have hurt Vergil, even though his brother had indicated that he didn’t mind a little bit of pain himself. Vergil shuddered, and Dante recognised the gesture for what it was. Arousal.

“The scales.” Vergil said.

They were back. Same spot as before. Perhaps Dante would have cared more about these weird things that kept popping up on his skin if he wasn’t going insane with the way Vergil’s body was clinging to him, hot and wet and perfect. He held Vergil hand and pressed it firmly down to the spot again. “Don’t move it.”

Demons, the way Vergil’s fingers pressed into the scales as Dante fucked him into an orgasm untouched. This time they both slipped into their demon triggers, which made Dante feel a little less like an idiot.

They disappeared afterwards and Dante’s brain was fried, again, and they got attacked, again, which was why he forgot about them, not because he was a dumbass.

By the fourth time they popped up, however, they didn’t disappear.

Dante eyed them curiously, ignoring the come drying on his stomach. “Well this is a little concerning.”

He didn’t miss the way Vergil couldn’t seem to look at them for more than a few seconds.

Dante narrowed his eyes.

“Did you give me a demon STD?” He asked. Vergil spluttered out a surprise chuckle at the question.

“There is no such thing.”

“Then why are you acting all shifty?”

“I’m not acting shifty.” Vergil said patiently like he was talking to a particularly dense child. “They’re just very... provocative.”

“We’ve been spending how many days fucking now and this is what you’ve decided to get shy about?”

“Dante. Look at how indecent they are.”

Dante furrowed his brows. Each scale was about the size of a chestnut. They were red, bright red, even appeared to be a little iridescent under the light of the demon world. To him they didn’t look that much different from normal fish scales.

He really didn’t understand what about them that was so obscene to Vergil.

Dante poked at the scales and all air left Vergil in one very loud exhale.

“Do you wanna...?”

“Yes.” Vergil answered tersely.

Five minutes later Dante was lying on his side screaming himself hoarse into the crook of his elbow, Vergil’s tongue up his arse and on the scales and _everywhere._

They kept track of the scales afterwards. Every time they fucked it seemed another scale or two appeared. Now the patch had grown to cover the entire outer side of Dante’s left thigh, and Vergil’s sex drive had also with it skyrocketed. Curse his non-existent demon refractory period, Dante thought as Vergil started circling his hips gently again, not even a full minute after their previous orgasm. His own dick, hadn’t gone soft at all, twitched in response. Curse my non-existent demon refractory period, too, Dante wordlessly cried.

But Vergil took several deep breaths and then, somehow, found the will to stop.

“We should talk about this.” He said through gritted teeth. Dante, still lightheaded from arousal, could only nod. Even though with the way Vergil was panting into Dante’s nape right now he probably couldn’t see it. Goosebumps brokeout on Dante’s skin as Vergil’s warm breath ghosted over the bitemarks on his neck.

“I don’t know what this is,” Vergil continued, “but this is not normal.”

So far, duh.

“I can’t think straight.” Vergil said. Oh, Dante realised, that was what he meant, not the fucking marathon they just did.

“Brainlessness might be contagious.” Dante grumbled. Vergil chuckled, even though it sounded pained.

“After this, blindfold me and then tie my hands up.”

Dante didn’t even have time to ask what ‘this’ meant before Vergil pushed him facedown to the ground and processed to fucking him within an inch of his life.

Later, after two other rounds, Dante finally managed to do what Vergil had told him to. He collapsed onto his butt in front of his brother, who sat still with his hands bound together and his eyes covered like a good boy.

This is not arousing, Dante told himself, I am not turned on by this docile image of Vergil right now.

Vergil stayed silent. It seemed he was finally able to contemplate the situation without being distracted by Dante (and his boner). Dante turned to assess the scales, now had spread down to his calf. He folded and unfolded his legs gently. His left knee seemed a lot stiffer than his right.

Dante knew he should be more worried about this but... He turned to look at Vergil and just felt so... reassured. Safe. He didn’t know how, but he just knew Vergil would be able to solve this. The oxytocin being shot into his bloodstream after each climax must have given him brain damage for real. Dante had never once in his whole adult life wanted to depend on anyone for anything.

Vergil stirred slightly.

“I could feel it when I touched them.” He said calmly. “Some kind of magic, dark magic, but not demonic.”

“I don’t feel any magic.” Dante answered, frowning. They had never felt like anything but normal fish scales to him.

Vergil mused. “They probably don’t try to influence you. That’s why you don’t feel it.”

“But they do affect you...” Dante said slowly. It started to dawn on him. “The horniness...”

Vergil smirked. “Not that I didn’t already find you irresistible.” And wasn’t that just unfair, Vergil dropping things like that mid-conversation almost nonchalantly. Like it wasn’t even a question, like it wasn’t a big deal at all. Like just a few weeks ago Dante didn’t even think that he would ever get to see Vergil again, much less hearing this kind of words from him.

The two-step distance between where they were sitting almost felt unbearable.

Vergil, seemingly oblivious, continued with his theory. “But I think the scales have something to do with it, and they made my brain really foggy.”

Dante wanted to kiss him so bad.

Maybe he was being affected by this after all... whatever it was…

“A curse.” Dante breathed out.

“That was what I thought too. Liaised with any witch lately?”

“No,” Dante pursed his lips, trying to think. “The last time I had any business with witches was a few years back at least.”

“Some curses can lay domain for a long time.” Vergil sighed.

If Dante could access Devil May Cry’s resources, there would be many ways to track down the witch who did this, many people who owned Dante favours, many tricks he could pull. At the very least they would be able to find out what exactly this curse was supposed to do. But, as things were, they were stuck in hell, and Dante couldn’t really get his hands on anything.

“Ah well,” Dante shrugged, “I’m half-demon, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Vergil chuckled. “As much as I admire your positivity, I also know just the demon for this.”

A demon witch, apparently.

Dante didn’t even know they existed, but according to Vergil, there weren’t many of them anyway and none of them had ever been interested in the human world. They rarely even left their territories, which were often enchanted to make them impossible to locate

“So how are we going to find one?” Dante asked the back of Vergil’s head. His older brother determinedly walked in front and refused to look back. Which didn’t make any sense since Dante was wearing pants, and all the scales were covered.

“You have to know where one is, of course.” Vergil answered. And the smirk was just so tangible in his voice.

Dante wanted to punch that stupid smirk, or better yet, kiss it. He just... couldn’t do either.

“Are you sulking back there?” Vergil asked.

“No,” Dante answered sulkily. After one beat of silence, he added: “I just feel like Eurydice over here.”

“We’re in hell right now and Dante’s Inferno isn’t the first thing you think about but Vergilius’ telling of the Orpheus story is?”

“True to my namesake’s enamoured with people named Virgil, I guess.” Dante mumbled.

Vergil laughed. “That maybe so, but I remember Eurydice to be distinctively quiet.”

“You’re not exactly the beacon of human reason and virtues either, you know.”

“That is correct.” Vergil said, still chuckling. “I, however, can do this.”

He reached behind and offered Dante one end of Yamato’s sageo. “This way I won’t lose track of you even if you suddenly decide to be quiet.” Vergil said as he nonchalantly looped the other end around his fingers and kept walking.

The place where the sageo touched Dante’s hand tingled for hours afterwards, even after they had settled down to rest and the cord had returned to its usual place on Yamato’s saya.

The next morning, however.

Dante awoke to a burning itching sensation on his right leg. He was sleepily scratching at the place when he realised the itchiness was because the scales were appearing. In front of his very eyes, they gradually grew out of his flesh and replaced the human skin. Shiny, glossy red scales, the size of chestnuts.

Dante was a little concerned that relief was what he mostly felt. Vergil’s no contact theory didn’t work, which meant it was contact time now. He stood up and hastily walked towards Vergil. His brother, resting against a weird twisted tree-like thing a few feet away from him, jerked his head up when he heard movements. Vergil had blindfolded himself again in his resolve to not even accidentally look at Dante.

None of that mattered now.

Dante knelt before Vergil. His brother looked surprised, but his hand was motionless on the Yamato. Good. Dante would rather he didn’t get slided in half. When he reached out to touch Vergil he swore a jolt of electricity ran through his whole body.

“Dante.” Vergil warned.

“It didn’t work.” Dante offered the words as an explanation and kissed him.

As they kissed, Vergil breathed life into him again. Dante fumbled with Vergil’s overcoat, clumsy with desire. After much hedging, Vergil finally started touching him. His hands left behind a blazing trail of _alive alive_ and Dante hadn’t even realised how numb he had been. He had never felt so needy and vulnerable and dependent, probably half because of this damn curse and half because he was so deeply, stupidly in love with his brother. This thing can kill me now, I don’t care, just don’t stop him from laying his fucking hands on me ever again. 

“That was dumb.” Vergil said, a little breathless, a while later.

“Sounds like me.” Dante’s voice was wrecked. It was his fault, but it was worth it. His brother had tasted like a feast.

“I can’t let you keep doing this, you know that right?”

Dante scowled. Vergil just lightly patted his shoulders. Only his older twin could make this one simple gesture be comforting and condescending at the same time.

“Lamia shouldn’t be too far. We’ll get you back to normal soon enough.” Vergil moved to gently stroke Dante’s hair like he used to do whenever Dante got upset.

But then the scales started appearing faster. Before a few of them usually emerged overnight, now they sprouted every few hours. The glistening crimson plate bloomed on his skin like... flowers. The scales on his left leg had reached his ankle, and he couldn’t bend his left knee anymore. The scales on his right were still above his knee, but just barely. He had to use a branch fashioned into a cane to help his walking. Vergil walked in front of him and pretended that he didn’t slow down every now and then for Dante’s sake.

At least the attacks remained the same. 

“How did you know this Lamia?” Dante asked as he stiffly kicked a piece of innards off the tip of his boot. Vergil was inspecting a large insect/tree hybrid demon that he just gutted.

“I saved her life.” He smirked.

Dante smiled too. Ah, the feeling of having such a powerful, elusive being in your debt. He threw a small rock at Vergil, who leaned to the side to dodge it without looking. Dante moved to get closer to his brother but

His right knee locked up and Dante stumbled. In the blink of an eye Vergil was there to stop him from faceplanting into a pile of unidentified demon visceral. Dante’s heart was loud in his own ears.

“Damn.” He said calmly. “The scales must have reached my other knee.” He grabbed Vergil’s arms and tried to right himself. His legs were rigid under him, refused to move how he wanted them to.

Vergil didn’t say anything, just let Dante lean on him to stand, which gradually proved to be more than a little struggle.

“Don’t squirm.” Vergil said. He bent his knees and threw Dante over his shoulder. To his credits, all Dante did was letting out a whoop of surprise.

“Stay still or you will be dropped.” Vergil threatened and started walking.

“Kinky.” Dante laughed, but did as he was told.

He already knew that Vergil walked slower for his sake, but not until Vergil started carrying him around like a sack of potato that Dante realised just how slow. It seemed Vergil’s feet barely even touched the ground. Dante could probably do the same, probably already did the same, but it seemed a distant memory now that he hadn’t even been able to walk straight for a while.

It felt nice, though. He liked the contacts. He knew that Vergil didn’t touch him out of precaution, but it was still torturous. Dante didn’t care, not when it was clear that the scales spread with increasing speed regardless of whether they fucked or not. But that was why they were two halves of one whole, reckless Dante and level-headed Vergil.

“There it is.” Vergil’s voice snapped Dante out of his reverie.

Dante twisted his upper body around on Vergil’s shoulder to have a look at their destination. It... was not what he expected. Black, gigantic arcs grew from the grounds, looking like charred elephant husks, each of them as big as a building. There was a narrow pathway paved with what Dante assumed were demon skulls in the middle of the arcs, which Vergil stepped on without any hesitation. On both side of the path were some kind flowers with piranha teeth, swaying gently in all directions. The arcs got gradually smaller towards the end of the pathway, where a dark portal suspended in the air.

“That’s it?” Dante said, scandalised. “That’s where she is?”

“You’re expecting different?” Vergil said.

“Maybe something a little more discreet for a creature famous for being unfindable.” Some of the piranha flowers seemed to sniff at Vergil’s feet as he walked past. Dante had a feeling that those weren’t planted here for their charming beauty.

“Every demon witch has her own method of being unfindable. This one lives in a fortress in the land of a million fortresses. It has no entrance, and the only way in is through that.” Vergil tipped his chin towards the doorway. “And it moves around the underworld.”

“This is all very complicated.” Dante complained.

“Witches.” Vergil turned slightly towards Dante and smirked. Then he walked through the entrance.

It was like walking through a waterfall of icy water. Dante’s whole body shivered at the same time he felt a yearning deep in his heart. For what, he doesn’t know.

“Focus.” Vergil said. And that was Dante’s only warning before Vergil dropped him. It was a very ungracefully descent to the floor. Fortunately, Dante had done worse. Sprawling on the ground like a headless chicken for his first meeting with one of the most formidable power in hell didn’t faze him at all.

Lamia sat on a throne with her goat legs crossed. The throne itself looked like it was made from the bodies of the demons whose skulls constructed the path outside. On her head were two long curvy horns, which definitely served as the models for those arcs they saw.

“The next King of the Underworld.” She greeted Vergil.

“Only weaklings need titles to make themselves seem important.” Vergil answered evenly.

Lamia simpered and turned to Dante. “So, this is Sparda’s other offspring.”

“Hi there,” he grinned at the witch. Lamia had a very low but airy voice. Half of her face was humanly pretty, smiling back at him, while the other half, belonging to the most hideous demon he'd even seen, looked like it was scowling.

“Seems you’re cursed, younger son of Sparda.” She said easily.

“We thought as much.” Vergil nodded. “Can you find out what type of curse it is?”

Lamia reclined in her throne. Her long hair moved weirdly as she did so.

“Where does it manifest? I need to have a look.”

“Oh damn.” Dante said. He looked back at Vergil standing behind. “Give me a hand?”

Vergil bent down and hauled Dante up by his armpits. Vergil seemed to enjoy dragging him around like a dog with a toy. Dante chuckled, fingers already closing around his belt buckle.

“Consider yourself lucky, I usually charge for this.” He winked at Lamia.

His brother’s exhale of exasperation was loud in his ear. Dante felt a shot of arousal lower in his belly. They hadn’t fucked the whole day. Maybe after this...

He shucked off his pants.

The scales had spread nearly to his right ankle. His left leg had been a lost cause for a while, of course. Lamia disappeared from her throne in a poof of smoke.

The next second she was kneeling in front of Dante. At this distance, looking down at her, he could see that her hair wasn’t really hair but shimmering strands of darkness that moved seemingly of their own volition. One of them reached out and touched Dante almost curiously before curling around his pinky.

Vergil made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. The black strand immediately retreated.

“It’s a love curse.” Lamia tilted her head.

“Excuse me?”

“A love curse.” She stood up straight and damn, she was taller than them. “Soul of my soul, heart of my heart. If his true love doesn’t belong to me, may separation be a guarantee. Have to give this person credits, a very creative way of interpreting this curse.”

She looked at them expectantly, like that explained everything.

“Really terrible poetry?” Dante offered. Lamia sighed.

“It’s a curse that’s supposed to keep you and your true love apart, if you ever met one, that is. Naïve. Must have been a young witch.”

If Dante had to admit, that one word made him panicked more than anything else had since the beginning. And wasn’t that a little pathetic.

“The transformation.” Vergil said. “That was supposed to keep us apart?” Of course he had zero trouble processing the fact that he was apparently Dante's true love, while Dante felt a little like hyperventilating.

“The magic was supposed to make the affected became the most repulsive thing to their beloved, while the physical transformation itself then made them unable to be together. All the while, the affected feel a strong sense of longing for their true love, so the eventual separation would be even more painful.”

Vergil looked down at Dante.

“Well, that hadn’t happened.”

Dante agreed. “If anything, it did the opposite.”

“It is possible that the magic isn’t strong enough to really affect anything more than a human. And scales are usually associated with highly desirable demons.” She said. “But don’t be overconfident. It could be a delayed response too.”

“How do we break this curse then?”

“Well.” Lamia glided back to her throne. “There is no stopping the transformation at this point.”

Oh, was all that Dante thought.

 “You’ll need to be at a more suitable place for it.” She looked at Vergil. “Consider this a favour. I am still in your debt.”

She flicked her fingers and light surrounded Dante.

So that was how they ended up here.

They were naked again, which was what Dante preferred. He lied between Vergil’s legs, back against his brother’s chest, toes buried in warm sand. The water was warm, too, not unlike tropical sea water in the human world, only it was red. The colour hid the sight of Dante’s scale-covered legs. Turned out, the thing that he was yearning for all along was the water.

He could feel Vergil’s faint breath on his hair. His brother hadn’t really said a word since they both came earlier.

“Didn’t know that the underworld had ocean.” Dante mumbled quietly.

“It is only your first stay.” Vergil answered.

Dante lifted his head so he could kiss Vergil. His brother responded almost uncharacteristically sweetly.

“A few more hours?”

“Yeah.”

A few more hours and he was supposedly going to turn into a hideous ugly being that Vergil would puke on reflex upon seeing. Charm.

Dante thought back on his need to touch Vergil, the urge to know that he was there, the agony whenever separation was brought up. He thought about Vergil’s smouldering silvery eyes locking with his, his hands leaving marks on Dante’s skin, the warmth of his body. In a few hours, supposedly all that Dante have left would be himself.

Vergil scoffed.

(He was actually too dignified to scoff, but Dante interpreted the way his upper lip slightly curled up in disgust as scoffing anyway.)

“A paltry love curse from a pathetic human witch? I would like to see it tries.”

That’s right, Dante thought, Vergil really can do anything. Ever since they were kids, his big brother had always seemed smarter, more capable. Vergil did figure out that something was wrong even though that wasn’t supposed to happen. And had Dante not instigated intimacy Vergil would probably have just shrugged off the effect of the curse.

So trustworthy. Dante couldn’t resist a smile.

He didn’t even notice falling asleep, but when he woke up he just... had this feeling. He glanced up to see Vergil looking at him.

“I think it’s time.” Dante said.

The water had receded several meters. Vergil scooped Dante up in his arms, gently. Dante was almost offended at the gesture, except he was strangely exhausted, almost like he was having a high fever. All he ended up doing was burying his nose into Vergil’s neck and mumbled a tired ‘asshole.’

Vergil walked towards the red ocean. His wings sprung out of his back as he hovered above the water. Vergil kept moving until he was a decent distance from shore.

Dante kept his arm around Vergil’s shoulder.

“Well, this is going to suck.”

Vergil hummed. He took Dante’s other hand, brought it to his lips and laid a small kiss in his palm.

“I’ll be here.” Vergil said.

He let go of Dante, who fell into the dark water below. He let himself sink into the welcoming arm of the demon world’s ocean. It didn’t draw on Dante that he didn’t have trouble breathing at all until his hand went to his neck and felt slits that weren’t there before, closing and opening. A fish, he thought, I’m turning into a fucking fish.

As if on cue, his legs started sticking together. Dante, still sinking, refused to look at them as membrane grew between them and the muscles started fusing. It wasn’t particularly painful, just terribly itchy. Where was the light, he dryly thought, the pink ribbons, the upbeat music? He didn’t look too bad in pink lipsticks. Dante looked at the bubbles floating endlessly to the surface and thought, well, at least there were those. His eyes followed them to the waves above and Vergil’s faint figure beyond the water, waiting for him.

When the pins and needles in his lower body stopped, Dante held his breath and waited for his upper half to transform as well. He had this image of a giant orange fish with a silvery turf of hair floating in his head. Well, can’t blame Vergil, guess I would find that repugnant too. 

Nothing happened.

Dante flapped his tail gingerly and found himself propelled much further in the water than he expected. He did it again, swimming in a circle until he got a hold of how things worked. There seemed to be a fin on his back, too. Dante frowned. If all the curse did was turning him into Ariel, how was that going to put Vergil off him for good? Unless his face now resembled the creature from the black lagoon.

He thought about Vergil, scantily clad, swooning in his arms, and couldn’t help a smile.

Time to face the music.

When he broke the surface, the first thing he immediately saw was Vergil’s eyes boring into him. Dante rose out of the water to reach for his brother, but as soon as his neck was exposed to the air the gills hurt. He winced and drew back so that only his face was above water. This caused a flash of concern to appear on Vergil’s face, whose extended hand paused in the air.

“I’m a full fish now, gills and all.” Dante gestured to his neck.

Vergil looked unbelievably smug.

“Your body finally matches your brain. This curse might not be so bad after all.”

Dante could see how cruel this curse could have been. Had Vergil been a human, he would have looked at Dante with disgust mounting as the scales multiplied, and he would have left. Meanwhile, Dante himself wouldn't be able to get out of the water to find Vergil to satisfy the desire that burnt in his veins. He would have to live out the rest of his life in miserable separation. Dante would have been... a fish Tantalus? Everything that he wanted in front of him but dangled just out of reach.

But they were not human.

Dante had never had any doubt about what Vergil had said before, and his trust was rewarded when Vergil lowered himself into the water, took Dante into his arms and kissed him. It felt good but so... anticlimatic. Dante couldn’t help the niggling thought about the other shoe dropping.

“How are we going to fuck like this?” He complained and Vergil, as much as he tried not to, laughed right into the kiss.

“That is what concerns you right now?”

“What else should concern me?”

“Maybe the fact that you could stay like this for good?”

“A paltry love curse from a pathetic human witch? I’d like to see it tries.” Dante cheekily repeated what Vergil had said before back to him.

Vergil smirked.

“Okay then, let’s fuck.”

Dante had thought his libido couldn’t go any higher but that one curse word that rolled out almost unnaturally from Vergil’s tongue might have done it. Vergil leaned back and away from Dante, turned into his true devil from and soared into the air.

Dante understood the invitation as it was.

He tried to follow Vergil, but nothing happened beside a loud sizzle. The water around him boiled and evaporated, but he didn’t transform.

“Fine,” Dante muttered. _A paltry love curse from a pathetic human witch? I’d like to see it tries_. “Do it the hard way.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not forcing the power but letting himself fall into it. Red light emanated from his body, adding to the red of the ocean. The water hissed and the steam thickened. Vergil looked down as the white mist completely obscured his brother.

Then a loud splash and Dante burst out of the heavy layer of condensation. He spread his wings wide, enjoying the feeling he hadn’t had the chance to experience in a while. The flame around his body was bright crimson and burned like a forest fire.  

He charged at Vergil.

They tumbled in the air, roaring and grappling at each other. Their claws met metal-and-stone flesh, adding loud screeching noises into the cacophony of two demons playfighting. Dante basked in Vergil’s hotter blue flame, his craving for water completely forgotten.

Before long, playfighting turned to rutting. Vergil’s spine-tail curled around Dante’s thigh to keep their lower bodies close. Dante clutched at Vergil’s shoulders, not in fear of falling but rather of being separated. They hadn’t tried this before. He loved it. Whenever they sought pleasure in each other, it always felt like the world disappeared. But like this, hundreds of metres above the ground, there really was nothing but air under his wings and Vergil in his embrace.

When they came it was together, like everything else they did. Still insatiable, they crashed down to the ground. Vergil didn’t let Dante get up from the Dante-shaped hole in the ground they created. He sat back just enough to wiggle himself down on Dante’s dick and arched his back invitingly. Dante, as much as he could in his devil form, smirked.

Dante lost track of how many times they fucked like that, but he was entirely sore afterwards, which he didn’t think was possible. There was devil (Vergil’s) secretion between his legs, more on his stomach that somehow hadn’t been burnt away, and probably on his face too given how sticky it felt. He grumbled.

He was too tired to maintain this form.

Dante sat up, wanting to go back to the water before he snapped back to his human, no, fish body and choked on air. Before he could, however, Vergil wrapped his spine-tail around his wrist and tugged him back.

Dante turned to look at Vergil questioningly.

His body language said, trust me.

Dante let the magic burned out from his body at the same time Vergil’s body emitted a halo of blue light. In the blink of an eye they were standing in front of each other, naked as the day they were born. Dante winced pre-emptively, expecting the painful, burning sensation of gills working out of water. Nothing happened.

He looked down, and he was fine. His legs were fine, soft human skin over muscles, as bendy as he wanted them to be.

“What the fuck.” He said.

“Human,” Vergil clucked his tongue, “pitiful.”

Dante glared at his brother.

That was right. He was a demon, after all. It seemed the curse could only work on human. When he transformed, the magic must have been burned out of his blood, quite literally. It couldn’t really influence Vergil, of course it wouldn’t be able to stay in his system forever.

Everything he felt from the start might have been all real.

Instead of being overwhelmed by the realisation, Dante chose indignant.

“You’re telling me I could have avoided this whole ordeal if you had thought about demon fucking in the first place??”

“How is it my fault you strung some witch along and then let her curse you?”

“You’ve been acting like you’ve been in heat for how many days and not once, not even once your sex-addled brain came up with this?”

“Excuse me for being hung up on the ‘if I touched you it got worse faster’ detail.”

“That’s it. Pull out your sword I’m killing you right here.”

“Not if I do it first.”

As the loud clang of their swords meeting filled the open space Dante couldn’t help the giddy laugh that bubbled out of his throat.

Just another day in hell with Vergil and Dante.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from something that Virgil said to Dante in Dante's Divine Comedy


End file.
